


Chasing the Dread Wolf

by xElusiveFate



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7001941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xElusiveFate/pseuds/xElusiveFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set three years after Trespasser, Kelsey Lavellan works to find a way to save Solas and the world. She wants to bring down the veil to restore the elves to their former glory, but she doesn't want to destroy the world she lives in either. But time is running out. She needs time, but that's quickly running out. She must stop Solas first.</p><p>[I'm not really good at summaries, but this includes Solas in his fluffy form ^_^]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did get the inspiration of Lavellan's metal arm from Full Metal Alchemist. I know there's a crossbow/grappler whatever on Lavellan's arm depicted during the credits of Trespasser...but I hope Dragon Age does something a little different. I seriously hope that we get the option to play as our Inquisitor in the next installment. How lame would it be to have to play a different character going to stop Solas? 
> 
> Anyway...this first chapter is just a lot of information. It sets up the situation Lavellan is in. It's kinda boring. Sorry.

Preface

 

"Try to move your fingers."

 

Kelsey Lavellan looked down on her newly acquired arm. The metal gleamed in the dim light. With a focused frown, she _willed_ her fingers to move. All she got was a twitch.

 

"It's going to take a while. That you can do anything with it is remarkable." The healer said.

 

A few weeks after Solas took her arm, she researched ways of how to cope with a missing arm - and see if there was a way to replace the missing limb. Dagna was on board with the project. Her first prototype was a type of crossbow with grappling capabilities. For a month or two, she was satisfied with it, following Sera and aiding her on her Red Jenny missions. But she longed for something more. Dagna worked on a new prototype, aided by healers who knew the anatomy of humans. Their combined effort created something that took the shape of an actual arm, right down from the fingers to the thin, vein-like steel that swept up the inside of the metal arm. The working theory was that, somehow, they could connect the nerves left in her arm to the mechanical nerves in the metal arm.

 

It was a grueling process. It would need the help of blood magic. Kelsey traveled to Tevinter. Dorian helped her find a group willing to give it a shot - for a generous bout of coin of course. Next, she found a healer willing to give her assistance.

 

Solas had removed her arm at the elbow. The healer cut away a thin layer from her remaining bicep to expose the tissue and nerves. She then attached the arm. Blood magic did the rest.

 

Over the next two years, she worked religiously to regain use of the arm. It was painful, grueling work. Kelsey was a mage, but she fought to learn all the arts - with the exception of the two handed build. Cole taught her to use daggers, Cullen with a sword and shield, and Sera with bows. On the side, she refined her magic using the whispers of the Well.

 

All the while, she worked to keep her identity hidden. She let the rumor that the Inquisitor had retired to a quiet cabin out in the Free Marches bounce around. She didn't want Solas to know what she was really doing. His agents would keep an eye out for a barefaced woman with a missing arm. She was neither. She used temporary ink to retrace her missing vallaslin. She wore long sleeved shirts to hide her metal arm. They would look for a woman carrying a staff on her back. She now carried whatever fit her fancy - daggers, bow, or the sword and shield. She knew he didn't have spies watching over her, but also knew that he had agents all over the place. She didn't want to tip any of them off with her presence.

 

In the following year, she followed the voices of the Well. They whispered the locations of several Elvhen temples located in Tevinter. Ones that the Dread Wolf himself did not know of. She visited each one, asking the aid of any ancient Elvhen remaining there. Many reacted like the ones from Mythal's temple. They did not like her nor trust her. She wasn't, after all, _one of them._ But she told her story to those who were willing to listen. She told them about this world, about Corypheus, about the Well of Sorrows, and about... _him._ Solas. The Dread Wolf. Fen'Harel. She told them of his plans. Begged them to help her find a way to both return Elves to their glory _and_ keep this world in tack.

 

"Remember what is was like to have the world as you know it fall apart. Remember the panic, the families torn apart, the _fear._ This is what you would unleash upon this world and its people. They don't deserve to have their world torn asunder, just as you didn't deserve the fall of your home."

 

Some agreed to help, others outright refused. They were, after all, the guardians of the Gods Solas himself had sealed way. Many more despised him.

 

Kelsey Lavellan worked with that she had. After she had visited every temple the Well knew of in Tevinter, she lead her followers to an abandoned temple devoted to the Black Divine. It sat right in the heart of Tevinter, but was hidden in the overgrown forest that surrounded the area.

 

She called for the aid of her friends. Dorian promised to keep in touch with the crystal, Cassandra was too busy rebuilding the Seekers, Cullen wanted to enjoy retirement, and Varric had plenty of business in Kirkwall but promised whatever aid he could. Leliana could not leave her post as Divine and Josephine remained in Antiva with the promise to send aid when it was needed.  In the end, it was only the Iron Bull, Sera, and Cole - who popped in and out from the Fade - who answered her call. It was preferable, as the gathering of the Inquisition's party would only spur rumors. Rumors that would inevitably find their way to Solas.

 

Now, three years later, backed by both her friends and Sentinels, Lavellan finally threw herself into her studies. Trying to find some way to stop Solas, return the Elves to their former glory, and save the world.

 

One more time.


	2. Chasing the Dread Wolf

 

 

Time was running out. She knew that. Solas had three years to prepare. She was only just starting. Somehow, she had to find a way to stop him. At least temporarily. She just needed _time._ Kelsey hadn't even began scratching the surface, despite all she had at her disposal.

Ghilani, one of the Sentinals from Andruil's temple, approached her one evening as she sat on one of the withered stone benches. "There is a way," she said. "But I don't think you're going to like it."

-

Learning the spell was hard, but not as hard as finding the Dread Wolf himself.

"It's an old spell," Ghilani had commented. "One Andruil played on Fen'Harel. She wanted the thrill of hunting the Dread Wolf."

 

Solas could be _anywhere._ Especially if he had the eluvians at his disposal. Elven and human spies alike searched tirelessly for any trace of him. Days slowly turned into weeks.

 

_You must go where the world ended and was reborn._

The voice within her head woke Kelsey from her midday power nap. She sat up slowly, teasing out the aches and kinks in her tired muscles. "What?"

_Go to the place where it all began. His temple. His home._

 

Kelsey stumbled towards the bathroom. Cold water splashed upon her face helped to shake off the drowsiness. Then, she returned to her room and sat on the bed, trying to make sense of the voices in her head.

'His' must refer to Solas. But she had no idea where his home or temple was. She'd never seen a temple devoted to Fen'Harel. It went against Dalish custom.

 _Go to the place where the sky was held back._ They hissed, sounding annoyed.

 

Kelsey stiffened. The place where the sky was held back. Tarasyl'an. Skyhold.

 

She felt stupid for not thinking of it before. It just seemed...silly to hide away there. Why stay in the most obvious place? Then again, maybe that was the reason. It was _so_ obvious, that she hadn't even considered it.

 

Then again, it didn't mean he was actually _there._ She went over what the voices had told her.

 

_You must go where the world ended and was reborn. Go to the place where it all began. His temple. His home. Go to the place where the sky was held back._

 

Skyhold was the key all along. _Where the world ended._ That was when Fen'Harel formed the veil, causing everything that was tied to the Fade to crumble into ruins. _And was reborn._ The remaining Elvhen turned on each other, destroying themselves. Then Tevinter invaded. Their world ended.

 

But the Dalish stumbled out of the dust, trying to hold close what knowledge remained. And it was not just the elves that were affected by the veil. It's presence changed _everything._

 

 _Go to the place where the sky was held back._ Skyhold was where it happened. If Solas planned to tear it back down, it would stand to reason that he would have to do so at the very place he created it.

 

She called for her party and left.

-

Kelsey only brought the Sentinels. If Solas caught sight of Iron Bull or Sera, he would know she was here. She herself wore a cloak over her body, hiding her metal arm. Her face was visible beneath the hood, but with Mythal's painted vallaslin stretching over her face, one may not recognize her with just a passing glance. A couple of other Sentinels dressed the same, so she herself wouldn't be singled out.

 

Ghilani led the party of twenty. The plan was simple. Get into the keep, then attack.

 

Already she could see a few guards posted. One approached as the group stopped at the closed gate.

 

"Andaran atish'an." His voice was rough. He was bald and bore no vallaslin.

 

The two lapsed into ancient Elvhen. Kelsey fought to keep up with what they were saying.

 

"We come from afar," Ghilani was saying. "Awoken from Uthernera. We left the safety of Anduil's temple to see if our brethren had awaken. It was then we heard rumors of a man attempting to bring down what these mortals call the 'veil'. Nice of Fen'Harel to get on with fixing his mistake. _Thousands_ of years later." Ghilani scorned. "This world is an atrocity. We have come to aid Fen'Harel's plans...with an exception. We want the Gods we've served for centuries returned to us. If he promises this, we will tell him of our own discoveries."

 

There was a long, pregnant silence. Sweat prickled down Kelsey's back. Finally, the man chuckled humorlessly.

 

"You've arrived too late. Fen'Harel already knows how to tear the veil down. There is no knowledge you could offer that he does not already know." Another pause. "In fact, he's starting the ritual now."

 

Kelsey barely held her panic in check. Ghilani didn't miss a beat. She lunged, her fingers gripping the steel bars of the gate. She allowed panic to flow into her voice. "You must stop him at once! We have Sentinels belonging to Falon'Din. He was anticipating Fen'Harel's betrayal. He felt the ripple of magic, felt the veil as it was created, and he cursed the reaming Elvhen just before he was sealed away into the Beyond. Every ancient Elvhen alive today is tied to that veil. If Fen'Harel destroys it, we will all perish."

 

The guard just huffed. "Our sacrifice is worth it if it means the restoration of Our People."

 

"Fool," Ghilani spat. "Who's going to teach these...these _children_ that mock our heritage with their laughably distorted truths if we're all dead?"

 

Kelsey tried hard not to flinch at the vehement hate in Ghilani's tone when she spoke of the Dalish.

 

The guard hesitated. "How would Falon'Din place such magic on the veil?"

 

The guard cursed. "Open the gates. Anethra, go to Fen'Harel at once and tell him of these...accusations. I want these people surrounded, weapons drawn, as we lead them through the keep." 

 

Ghilani snorted. "Don't tell me that Fen'Harel is so arrogant that he thinks he is the only one with power over the Fade. He guided our dead through the Fade, to a place where they could rest in peace. So, of _course_ he could sense when a barrier was placed."

 

The gate opened with an ancient whine. They were immediately surrounded by barefaced Elvhen. Kelsey's heart hammered in her chest. They were led into the familiar hallway of Skyhold. Solas emerged from the rotunda. The familiarity of that caused her heart to constrict. He looked just as he did three years ago, wearing that same armor. He carried himself with a chilling confidence. He eyes appraised the assembled elves. Kelsey was able to breathe a little easier when he eyes flicked over her face before moving on to the next. He hadn't recognized her, at least.

 

"I have been told you have some interesting information for me." His calm voice echoed in the great hall.

 

Ghilani nodded respectively.

 

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Kelsey reached into her cloak, protected from prying eyes in the mass of assembled bodies. Her seeking hand landed on a little pouch. It was a knockout bomb. She threw it at the closed guard. A few other Sentinels with her did the same, easily pulling ten guards out of the fight, if only for a few minutes. Ghilani struck, pulling the small dagger from her belt and slicing it across Solas' arm. The blade had been dipped with a poison that would instantly knock him out. This was the way Kelsey had insisted on playing. No one would die needlessly today.

 

She saw Solas as he eyes widened briefly before the rolled into the back of his head. He fell, slamming into the rough concrete floor.

 

The moment of surprise was up. Skyhold erupted in battle.

 

As Kelsey's Sentinels fought against Solas' Sentinels, Ghilani dragged Solas' body to the center of the hall. Kelsey quickly drew a circle around his body. Ghliani's magic flared to the surface just as he awoke. He roared with anger and leapt to his feet. His eyes took on a bright shine, and for a moment Kelsey feared he would turn Ghilani into stone, as he did the Qunari. When nothing happened, he snarled. Fire rose from his fingertips. He launched the  ball of flame towards Ghilani, but it simply bounced off an invisible wall. Other Sentinels stepped forth, chanting the words of the ritual. Kelsey saw her vhenan's eyes fill with recognition before she jumped into the fray, helping dispatch the few remaining Sentinels belonging to him.

 

Solas' body convulsed as the chanting grew louder. He screamed, tearing apart what was left of Kelsey's heart. Black smoke rose from within the circle. Horrible, _frightening_ snarls of an enraged animal echoed off Skyhold's walls. Then, just as abruptly as it had started, the chanting ended. Ghilani slumped, exhausted.

 

In the middle of the circle, where Solas once stood, was a great beast. It stirred, slowly rising to its feet. Long, shaggy black fur covered its body. _A wolf._ The animal shook out its pelt. It stood as tall as a horse, easily towering over the elves. It blinked its six red eyes open, looking dazed. Around its neck hung the jawbone Solas always wore.

 

Kelsey hadn't feared Solas when he told her the truth.

Now...as memory flooded back into the Dread Wolf's gaze, she was _terrified._

 

Solas snarled, lips curling back over wicked canines. His haunches bunched before he jumped, aiming for Ghilani. Kelsey reacted immediately. Her feet swallowed the small distance from her and the Sentinel. She threw her to the side, taking the full blow of Fen'Harel's attack. His paws nearly crushed her chest as he held her down. She threw her metal arm out, stopping him from tearing off her head. His teeth crunched at her arm, shaking her. The force of it caused the hood to fall off her head. Those six eyes bore into her. Kelsey's breath shuddered with fear. There was a moment where no one moved. Despite her fear, Kelsey glared into his eyes, determination pulling her features taunt across her face. Recognition flared. He blinked slowly.

 

"I'm sorry, ma vhenan." She huffed just before she plunged a needle into his flesh. He continued to stare. There was shock floating in their red mist, but also...betrayal. Hurt. And....relief? Then, they closed as sleep overcame him.


	3. Captured

 

Taking Solas back to the temple was no small task. It took hours and plenty of tranquilizers to drag him to the shoreline. A private

boat awaited them, thanks to Josephine. Ghilani used her magic to keep Solas asleep as they traveled across the sea.

 

Weeks later, the crumbled temple comes into view. Bull and Sera are the first to greet her, followed by Cole and the Sentinels that remained behind. Together, they moved the Dread Wolf's unconscious form into a makeshift cage in the basement of the temple. Magical wards were placed around it to keep the Wolf trapped. They then left him to wake.

-

 

**[Solas]**

He woke slowly. Unfamiliar scents flooded his nose. He groaned and sat up. The world around him spun. Feeling slowly came back to him. He rose to his feet, claws clicking against solid concrete as he stumbled.

 

_Claws?_

 

The memory washed over him at once. Sentinels. Magic. Burning. _Her._ Lavellen. But...she was wrong. She bore the vallaslin on her face, something he had removed years ago. Had she replaced it? And he remembered his deadly jaws locking on her _left_ arm. An arm he had also removed.

 

"You're awake." Her voice - the very one that taunted him in his dreams - had his body stiffening. Reluctantly, he turned to face her. Iron bars greet his view. She stood outside, looking at him with regret clear on her face. Her _bare_ face.

 

"You looked surprised." A small smile tilted her lips. She shrugged out of the cloak she wore. He grunted in surprise by what he saw. Metal gleamed in the dim light. Metal fingers opened and closed as she admired the work. "Dagna was quite upset that you ruined her 'masterpiece'. I've had to replace it entirely. It's made from a stronger metal now. Dawnstone, to be exact. So don't get any ideas of sinking your fangs in again. It hurts, when they have to reconnect the nerves and stuff. Who knew blood magic could be so powerful?" Lavellan lowered her arm and stepped closer to his new prison. He could see her face, the high cheekbones, her subtle cheeks. They were once flushed with life, now they were hollow and pale. Dark ringlets circled her icy blue eyes. Weak as she appeared, she carried herself with new confidence and purpose.

 

"That's not the only thing different. I've been learning much in the three years since I last saw you. My expertise is no longer bound to just magic. I've learned to wield daggers. I know how to aim precisely with a bow. I've trained my body to withstand punishment, and retaliate with a sword and shield. I've also travelled to Tevinter. Thanks to the Well, I found abandoned temples with Elvhen still guarded the ruins. You've already met some of them. And guess what, oh great one? They're on my side. The only side still willing to save your sorry ass _and_ return to the Elves what was stolen from them."

 

Solas only stared. He couldn't speak, not when trapped in this form. He couldn't conjure magic. The plan he so meticulously worked on for the past three years now lay in ruin at this simple woman's feet.

_You surprise me again, vhenan._

 

To be tricked by her and so easily...His body shook as he huffed with laughter.

 

This only sparked her anger. "I'm glad you find this so damn amusing." Kelsey spat. Her blonde hair was longer now, he noted. Where it once stopped at her shoulders, it now fell quite a few inches longer than that, stopping near her breasts.

 

She took in a deep breath and stepped away. "You gave me no choice, Solas. I had to stop you somehow. I need _time._ Time to figure out how to bring the veil down without bringing about this world's destruction. Until then, you'll have to get used to this...furrier form of yours." With that, she turned and headed up the stairs. Lavellan paused and glanced at him over her shoulder. "All of your followers back at Skyhold are alive. I didn't kill them." With that, she left. The groan of the door closing alerted him to the fact that he was well and truly alone.

**[Lavellan]**

She hadn't visited him since then. She insured he was being taken care of and then threw herself once more into her studies. Dorian was also doing his own research, and often contacted her through the crystal he had given her. He too, was drawing a blank.

 

"Fenhedis." She spat, tossing her notes to the side and shoving away from the desk. Leaving her room, she traveled down the deteriorated steps of the temple, lost in thought. The Iron Bull's roaring laughter and Sera's snide snickers jolted her from her irritated thoughts. She frowned when she realized the sound was coming from the cell where Solas was being kept. Curious, she hurried along, finding the door wide open. She took the steps two at a time and came upon an interesting...and aggravating scene.

 

Bull held a giant dog bowl in his hand. It was overflowing with freshly cooked ram meat. Etched across its face was the name 'Solas'.

 

"Here ya go buddy," Bull taunted, proceeding to open the gate while Sera chortled at his side. Solas simply laid there, looking like a sad, defeated lump of black fur on the floor. He had his head between his paws and calmly watched the antics with little emotion.

 

"Bull." Kelsey's voice came out sharper than intended, but she was _pissed._  Had this become a normal occurrence in the weeks he's been here?

 

Bull spun around sharply and looked appropriately aghast. "Oh, uh, hey boss. We were just....ah...."

"Feeding the mutt." Sera chirped in, ever so helpfully. Unlike Bull, she looked positively proud of herself.

"I see." Kelsey remarked coolly. "And have you been doing this often?"

"Well..." Bull began.

"Yes." Sera spoke up at the same instant.

Anger bubbled in her chest and she worked to cool her temper. "He's _not_ a dog."

"But he looks like one." She pointed out.

"Well, he fucking _isn't._ And he won't be treated like one."

Sera just snickered, and whispered loudly to Bull. "Bet he likes it doggy style."

" _Sera!_ "

"Sheesh, sorry."

 

Kelsey ran her hand across her face, trying desperately to ignore the flush that Sera's comment induced. They had never....gotten that far. Heck, they'd only kissed three times. One of which didn't really count since it happened in the Fade.

"Just get out, the both of you." Kelsey sighed, exasperated. "Find some other poor bastard to take amusement from."

"I'm sorry, boss." Bull said.

"I'm not. He's an arse." Sera grumbled.

Once they had left, she gathered her strength and turned to him. He had lifted his head, all six eyes watching her curiously.

 

"I'm sorry about that."

She opened the gate and stepped across the invisible barrier. Crouching, she brushed off a spot on the floor, trying to clear it of dust and grime. The Sentinels cleaned the cage daily, but thick dust still hung in the air after so many years of being left to the elements. Then, she dumped the freshly cooked meat into a pile. She turned to look at him and was startled to find how close he was.

 

He sat just a few feet from her, gazing down at her. He looked distinctly slimmer than she remembered.

"Are you eating enough?"

No answer. Not even the twitch of an ear.

"You have to eat, Solas."

Nothing.

 

She expected no less from him. After all, she was the reason he was like this. But, damn it. She was just so fucking _tired._ Months of restless sleep had plagued her. Weeks of research that turned up nothing. Voices in her head that sometimes just wouldn't shut up. His silence was the last straw.

 

She struggled to retain a neutral expression despite the tears she felt welling in her eyes. Kesley worked to swallow the lump lodged in her throat.

 

"Fine." Much to her horror, her voice cracked. "Keep feeling sorry for yourself, you stupid lump of fur!"

 

A sob threatened to bubble out her throat. She had to leave. She couldn't afford to let him see her break. Kelsey stood and spun around, but before she could flee, teeth gently sank into her flesh and tugged her back. Caught off guard, she fell back on her ass. Tears now trickled freely down her face. Kelsey was about to push herself back to her feet, maybe slap Fen'Harel right in the face, when two heavy paws landed in her lap, followed by a giant head.

 

Six eyes looked up at her. She felt his chest heave as he took a breath that was released as a whine.

 

Damn him.

 

The sob she fought to keep back escaped. Followed by another, and another. Kelsey's body wracked with grief as she wrapped her arms around his body and cried into the scruff at his neck. She gasped for air, trying to calm herself.

 

It could have been hours later before she finally lifted her head. The skin beneath her eyes were raw from her tears. Solas' scruff was soaked from them. Kelsey leaned back and let her lids slide shut.

 

A long, warm, wet tongue slithered across her face.

Instinctively, she sputtered and swiped at her face. "Solas!" Part of her was shocked he'd even do such a thing. Back when they were together and things weren't a complicated mess, he remained distant and controlled. They barely ever touched. Now he looked at her with amused gleam to his eyes and a wolfish grin.

 

Kelsey scowled. "That's gross."

He huffed.

 

The door above the stairs slammed open. "We're under attack!" It was Sera. All reminants of amusement was gone as she flew down the stairs.

 

"What?" Kelsey pushed away from Solas and stood.

 

"I think it's those elfy-Sentinel freaks that we left behind."

 

Damn. How had they found them? Her gaze slid to Solas. Gone were his flirtatious grin. Now he sat with a nuetral expression. He may not be able to access his magic, but he could still control the Fade in his dreams. Had he sent word of his location? No...that didn't make sense. Regardless, Solas was still clueless of where he was being kept.

 

She could worry about this later. She hurried up the stairs with Sera at her heels. The courtyard teemed with Sentinels as they forced their way in.

 

She hated this. She didn't want to kill them. Now she would have no choice.

 

She froze a nearby enemy. Iron Bull's mighty sword came down in a cruel arch, shattering the Elvhen's body. Cole poofed in and out, his daggers slicing enemy after enemy. Kelsey called her magic to the forefront and set runes over the ground.

 

"Boss!" Above the roar of battle, Kelsey heard the Iron Bull's shout of disbelief. She paused in her casting and glanced his way.

 

Her heart dropped to her feet.

 

The temple was on fire.


	4. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Many thanks for the kudos ^.^

"No!" Kelsey screamed and forgot the battle that raged before her. Desperation and fear was all she felt as she entered the burning temple. The fire licked at her skin and smoke flooded her lungs. Solas consumed her thoughts, leaving no room for doubts. She had to get to him.

 

 _Leave the Dread Wolf to burn. He deserves no less._ The Well's voices shrieked, causing her to stumble as her head throbbed. Kelsey gritted her teeth and did her best to ignore them.

 

 _Let him die._ They insisted - no, demanded.

 **Shut. Up.** Kelsey growled out loud.

 _Fool,_ was their response.

 

Kesley practically fell down the stairwell leading to the cells. Every gasp of air was painful and stimulated a bout of coughing. Despite the thick smoke, she could make out Solas' figure huddled against the wall. Kelsey threw open the cell door and fell to her hands and knees. Burnt fingertips brushed against the floor, testing the magical seal.

 

She was not familiar with this particular spell.

"I don't know how to disarm the spell!"

Solas just sat there with a mournful expression.

Right. No help there.

 

Kelsey poured her magic into the seal, trying everything. She finally resorted to asked for the Well's help.

_You'll get nothing out of us._

_Leave the Wolf to burn._

_Foolish, stupid girl._

**Quiet.**

Kelsey jumped. That was not a voice she had heard before.

"Please," she begged, her voice scratchy from smoke inhalation. The roar of the fire was all she could hear now. The heat almost unbearable. If she didn't get out soon...

 

**Hush, child, and listen closely. I will help you save your love. Here is what you must do...**

Kelsey followed instructions and _finally_ broke the spell.

"Thank you!"

**You are welcome.**

"Come on," she coughed.

 

The smoke had grown too thick to allow any visibility. Crawling along the floor helped as she slowly picked her way out of the burning temple. Sunlight fluttered through the cloud of smoke. A hand suddenly shot out. Firm hands gripped her upper arms and yanked her back. Kelsey cried out in surprise. The sunlight's blinding light clouded her vision as she slammed against a very thick chest.

 

"Damn, Boss. Have you lost your mind?"

Kelsey just shook her head, taking in gulps of fresh air. All around her, the chaos of battle still rang out. Bull left her to catch her breath, flinging himself into the fight once more.

 

Still reeling from what had just occurred, she didn't pay enough attention to her surroundings until she felt the cool blade of a dagger pressed against her throat. Strong arms encircled her and pulled her against a lean body. Kelsey started to struggle but stilled when the blade pressed deeper against her skin. She felt blood tickle down her throat.

 

"So you're the mighty Inquisitor, yes? I've been waiting to deal with you." It wasn't a voice she recognized but it was distinctly male.

"Why?" Kelsey managed to gasp.

"Because. I've been at Fen'Harel's side for _centuries_ little girl. I carried his favor. I dare say I once considered the man my friend."

"What does that have to do with me?"

 

"It has everything to do with you. Fen'Harel _never_ bowed to _anyone._ He did what he liked without needing any one's approval. He freed so many of us despite the backlash it incurred. No one ever stayed his hand. Then you come along." There was no mistaking the malice in his tone.

 

"Suddenly, everything is about you. How is the Inquisitor? Any news of the Inquisitor? Blah blah blah. I notice that sickening lovesick, brokenhearted expression in his eyes and it wasn't hard to figure out who put it there."

 

"To have fallen for a mere mortal, a liar, a shadow of what Elvhen once stood for..." Kelsey felt the man shake his head. "It's disgusting."

 

"You're a weakness he can't afford. What _we_ can't afford. Fen'Harel doesn't want your blood on his hands, so I guess I'll have to dirty mine. He's grown soft in his old age."

 

The blade slipped down her body until the deadly tip pressed against her chest, right above her heart. The man's free hand snaked around her throat and squeezed. Kelsey gasped and struggled, but she was caught. If she moved forward, she could impale herself against his dagger. Kelsey clawed at his arms desperately. Black spots sprouted across her vision.

 

_This is it. I'm going to die._

 

An enraged snarl reverberated across the courtyard. In that instance, all was quiet. The clank of metal against metal creased. Only the whisper of the wind filled the void of silence as bows were slowly lowered. The hand on her throat loosened, allowing her to gasp for some much needed air.

 

The Great Wolf stalked towards her. His tongue flicked across his fangs. His fur was ruffled, making him appear even larger. The Wolf's ears were flattened against the head that was lowered menacingly. He paused in his terrifying stalk just a few feet away from the pair. A rumbling growl vibrated in his chest.

 

"...I believe he would like you to release the Inquisitor, Enaste."

Kelsey recognized that voice. "Abelas?"

Abelas approached. He still wore his armor and hood, but this time the vallaslin was gone.

 

"Solas removed your blood writing?" The question popped out of her mouth before she could stop it. Then she frowned, realizing she was questioning the elf while she had a dagger aimed at her heart and a man bent on killing her.

 

Abelas' lips twitching in the barest hint of a smile, as if he too, noticed the foolishness of asking questions _now._ Still, he obliged her with a small nod.

 

"He did."

Solas growled softly.

"Ah, yes," Abelas continued. "Again, Enaste, I believe it best you release the lady Inquisitor now."

Enaste's gripped tightened on her. Slowly, he released her. Once freed, Kelsey hastily stumbled away from him.

 

White hot fire exploded at the center of her back. Her lips parted, but only a garble of noise escaped them. She saw Abelas' face stretch taunt with surprise. Iron Bull and Sera screamed and lunged forward, weapons unsheathed.

Kelsey's knees slammed against the ground. She could feel blood pouring down her back.

 

_He stabbed me!_

Her body crumbled against the ground. She faced her assailant. Enaste's face was pallor white. Suddenly, the male's body slammed into the ground and disappeared beneath Solas' great bulk. She saw the flash of teeth, heard the terrible cry and the crunch of bone.

 

Then Enaste's head rolled away from his body. His eyes remained open and the horror had not faded from their depths, even in death.

 

Solas turned to face her. His muzzle ran red with blood as it dripped from his teeth. His form blurred in and out. Kelsey could feel herself being dragging into unconsciousness.

 

She had time for one last conscious thought before the heavy blackness dragged her down. A whisper of a warning taught by her Keeper again and again.

 

_Don't let the Dread Wolf catch your scent._


	5. The Halla and the Wolf

It was the pain in her body that woke her. Kelsey could hear the crackling of a fire and the cicadas chirping their nightly songs. The air felt cool in the absence of the sun. She tried to move, but found that she couldn't. Her muscles simply wouldn't obey. Kelsey tried to force her eyes open, but they too felt as if they were being weighed down by an invisible force. Panic flared in her chest and she whimpered.

 

It was like being trapped in her own mind. She was aware of everything. The smell of the fire. The cool night air across her skin. The hard ground beneath her. Yet she was unable to move.

 

A hand pressed against her forehead.

 

"Be at ease, da'len." Abelas hushed. "There was poison in the dagger. The paralysis is merely a side effect."

 

"Trapped. I'm trapped! Can't move. Stuck in my own head! Where is Solas? Has he gone?" That was Cole's gentle voice.

 

"Solas still remains at your side." Abelas assured her. She felt the tickle of fur against her arm as he leaned against her still form. His giant head came to rest against her chest.

 

"She wonders if his ears are as soft as they looked. Are they warm to the touch or prickly and coarse?"

 

Abelas let out a surprised laugh.

 

She'd never hear the ancient Elf's laugh. She didn't think he had it in him. Kelsey wished she could smile.

 

"She's smiling inside." Cole provided instead.  

 

"The rest of your friends are safe as well." Abelas stated. "We've found a clearing in the middle of the forest and set up camp here. It seems we have reached a truce, for the time being." He paused. "It was good to see that others still remained in this alien world."

 

A new worry settled in Kelsey's heart. She had this stuffed animal - a wolf - that Cole had given her after Solas' departure. It was silly, to worry about such a thing. After all, it was an incredibly minor loss considered everything that was going on. But damn it, she'd grown fond of that stupid thing. It had... _helped_. Surprisingly so. It didn't diminish the pain, but its presence had lessened the burden. She still remembered the day she found it sitting atop her bed in Skyhold.

-

_So, that was that. Solas was gone to carry out his insane plan. The Inquisition was disbanded and her remaining companions would soon be leaving, returning to their lives. Many of them were returning to better circumstances than when they left, thanks to the Inquisition. The Iron Bull was no longer bound and leashed by the Qun. Dorian finally had a father that no longer felt shamed by him. Josephine could live in peace knowing that there was no longer a bounty on her head. Not to mention that her family's name was upheld in noble society now. Blackwall no longer lived hidden beneath a dead man's visage. Cole was free to remain a spirit, safely protected from binding. Cassandra would find new purpose in rebuilding the Seekers. Leliana had made peace with her Maker. Cullen no longer fed his lyrium addiction. Varric would be kept busy due to his new status in Kirkwall. And Sera..._

_Actually, Sera was still just Sera. Same with Vivienne, who also remained largely untouched by the Inquisition._

_Her heart ached. She would miss them all, but the pain was numbed by the fact that she could see them whenever she desired. They would not be truly gone, just a little harder to reach out to._

_She didn't know when - or if - she would ever see Solas again._

_It didn't come as a huge surprise to find out that he belonged to the world of ancient Elves. It was clear in the way he talked...how he referred to the lost as "My People," and never "Our People", as if the elves that lived in Thedas today were a completely different race altogether. More importantly, he included himself in that group when he spoke about them. It was...personal._

_She didn't expect him to be a God from her Pantheon. Let alone the Dread Wolf himself._

_Even so, her love for him barely diminished. She longed for him. Ached for his presence. Skyhold felt too empty without him. When she lay in bed, she found herself wishing for his company. He had never been bold enough to sleep with her in her quarters at Skyhold, but they had regularly shared tents during their travels. His body would curl against hers, making her feel safe and protected. Loved._

_She knew she couldn't stay in Skyhold, but where would she go? Kelsey couldn't return to her Clan with a bare face. How would she even begin to explain it to the Keeper?_

 

_"Da'len, what has happened to your face?"_

_"Oh, well, see, funny story is...I had them removed?"_

_"Removed?"_

_"Yeah. Turns out that they were branded on slaves who served nobles that worshiped our gods."_

_"And what manner of fool filled your head with such dribble?"_

_"....Don't freak out, but it was Fen'Harel."_

_"You've been coerced by the Dread Wolf? The very being who sealed away our gods? Have you gone mad?"_

_"See, funny thing is...oh, you'll love this...turns out he was trying to free the elvhen. He did so by breaking the ties of those who wished to join him.  Funny right?"_

_"There is nothing even remotely funny about this da'len. Just how long have you been listening to the Dread Wolf's lies?"_

_"I love him."_

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_"I'm in love with the Dread Wolf."_

_"Fenhedis lasa!"_

_Kelsey snorted. Yeah, that would go over well._

_Weighed down by her troubled thoughts, she ascended the stairs to her quarters. She went to reach out with her left hand to open the door, and was reminded yet again that she no longer had one._

_Even more unsettled, she threw the door open with her shoulder. As she approached the bed, she froze._

_There, sitting among the heaps of ridiculously frilly pillows, was a black plush toy. Kelsey carefully picked it up and discovered it was a wolf. She jolted, finding that someone had switched six red eyes into its face. It was a simple, little thing, but it induced a sad laugh. She clutched the toy to her chest as she sat on the bed. The burden on her shoulders lifted slightly._

_"It is just a toy and it wants to help. It does not mind if you hold it close to your heart as you sleep, or if you shed tears upon it as you weep." Cole told her softly._

_"Thank you, Cole."_

-

 

Kelsey was thrown back into reality when Cole spoke out. "It's okay. I rescued it."

 

She felt more than saw Abelas frown. "Rescue what?"

 

"Its body made of the softest material I've ever felt. Its pelt black as midnight without a moon. Soft as it brushes my cheeks. It helped ease the pain. The void in the heart a little less wide. It's a -"

 

" _Cole!"_ The sudden shout in her head stilled his words. Cole waited a moment until he sighed. "She would be embarrassed if I told."

 

Damn straight she would. It was bad enough for Solas to witness her emotional outburst, but to discover that she had found comfort in a silly little toy that reflected his very being? Pathetic.

 

"You feel ashamed. You don't have too."

 

Kelsey sighed inwardly. The camp fell into blissful silence. 

 

-

 

Kelsey was unsure of how much time had passed when she opened her eyes again. She discovered - with great relief - that she had regained the use of her body. Sitting up slowly, she glanced around the camp. A couple of elves were standing guard, alert for any trouble. Solas and Abelas sat huddled together. Cole was near, and occasionally opened his mouth to speak. Kelsey figured he was translating.

 

Feeling stiff and uncomfortable, Kelsey slid out of her bedroll. Her clothes were wrinkled and bloodied, and she didn't even want to imagine what her hair looked like. A bath would go a long was for her right now.

"I'm glad you're awake. I was a little worried." Ghilani's soft voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You're lucky that the poison isn't meant to kill, just immobilize. At any rate, you seem to have recovered. Sera and Iron Bull have gone out hunting." Kelsey nodded.

 

"Is there a stream nearby I could wash up in?"

 

Ghilani nodded. She gave her the directions and a pair of clean clothes to change in. The stream was just a few minutes away from the camp. Once she arrived, she quickly threw off her sodden clothes. The water was cool to the touch, but helped revive her tired bones. Kelsey waded further in and leaned against a rock jutting out from the ground. A satisfied sigh passed her lips and for a moment, she allowed herself to relax.

 

After a short moment of reprieve, Kelsey wadded back to the shore. Ghilani had also given her some shampoo and conditioner. She was not familiar with it. She popped the top of the vial and gave the stuff an experimental sniff. The sweet smell of snowberries and elfroot wafted up her nose.  She made a pleasing sound in the back of her throat and proceeding to lather her hair with the rich smelling soap.

 

Once her bath was over, she stood on the bank, drying herself off with deer hide. She then inspected her clothes. They were made from the soft furs of ram, bear, and...wolf? Kelsey slipped them over her underlings and sat cross-legged on the ground. She grabbed her hair and attempted to tease the knots out.

The snap of a branch alerted her to his presence. Kelsey turned, expecting Solas to be brooding about. It was Abelas instead.

 

He tucked his hands behind his back. The gesture was so much like Solas, she felt a pang in her chest.

"May I join you?" He asked. Always polite. Kelsey just nodded.

He approached and sat on a nearby rock. "Fen'Harel believes it best to return to Skyhold."

 

Kelsey nodded mutely. It wasn't as if they had any other place to go.

 

"Did you know him? Before?"

Abelas hesitated, before nodding. "I did."

"I knew there was something off about him. It was the way he spoke about the ancient elves. And then, at Mythal's temple...you said 'you are not my people', only...you were only looking at me when you said that, despite Solas standing right there."

Abelas cocked an eyebrow. "You _aren't_ one of the People."

Kelsey's fingers jerked through a particular knot, tearing out hair in the process. There it was, that condescending tone and look. All the Sentinels did it. Even Solas had, at first.

 

_In another world..._

Kelsey was beginning to realize that even if she restored the elves, she would never truly be considered Elvhen. Hell, she doubted she had the power to fully restore all that was lost. Very few Dalish would convert to this new world, especially if the Dread Wolf was involved. City elves probably wouldn't be interested, and there was still the matter of slavery in Tevinter. Perhaps that was where Solas planned to get elves. Freeing them, they would certainly be in his dept. And they'd need a safe place to stay, and if the city of Arlathan was rebuilt...

 

Such a feat would take years. He had made it very clear that his People came before her. Kelsey respected him for his loyalty, but it still hurt.

 

_In another world._

But Kelsey wasn't sure she would like that world. If she would ever truly belong to that world. A place with crystal spires and temples that touched the sky. It was a long cry from the Dalish way of life.

                                                                                                                       

 _Ar lath vir suledin_. Our love will endure this path.

 

Now, she wasn't so sure.

 

She was like the halla. Comfortable in her woodland home. Solas was like the wolf, stalking the halla. A halla would never befriend a wolf, much less fall in love with one. Their worlds were just too different, their manners too unalike.

 

"You're crying." Abelas' quiet tone intruded her thoughts.

"What?" Kelsey lifted her hand and felt the wetness on her cheeks. "Oh."

Abelas looked away. Kelsey turned her focus on getting her hair under control. Whatever Ghilani had given her, it sure was working its magic. The thick strands felt silky and soft. She coaxed the rebellious strands into a braid, tying it off with a leather band.

-

 

 

It felt strange being back at Skyhold. Solas had immediately trotted off in the direction of the rotunda and Sera, Iron Bull, and Cole headed back to the tavern. They were creatures of habit, it seemed.

Josephine sent some nobles and willing workers to Skyhold. In a way, it was very similar to how it was before. There was cooks and servants, traders and smiths. It _almost_ felt like home again. Perhaps she would stay here, in this lonely castle after her journey came to an end. She could use the garden to grow crops, maybe use the stables to keep halla. It was an idea, at least.

 

Currently, Kelsey was laid out on her stomach across her bed. Her feet swung lazily in the air as she flipped the pages of an old tome Dorian had sent her. He had marked notes on a separate parcel, guiding her to the pages on interest. Kelsey had to admit, the tome was intriguing. It depicted different protection runes. Perhaps she could create one that would keep demons and other nasties at bay once the veil was destroyed. It would take a lot of damage to create something that ambitious, but at least she was getting somewhere.

 

A disgruntled huff startled her.   

 

Solas stood at the center of her quarters, but he wasn't looking at her. Kelsey's eyes followed his gaze. Horror and embarrassment flooded through her.

 

There, nestled between her arm, was that damnable stuffed toy.

 

"It's not what you think," she sputtered helplessly, shoving away from the bed.

 

His eyes remained fixated on it.

 

"It's nothing." She insisted stubbornly. Kelsey quickly shoved it under the covers. "Is there something you needed?"

 

A slow grin stretched across his face.

 

"Stop laughing!" Her cheeks burned.

 

His tongue lolled out of his mouth.

 

"It has nothing to do with you!"

 

His tail thudded against the floor.

 

"Ugh!" She threw her hands up in the air and stormed out of the room. She was _mortified._

 

**[Solas]**

That had been...unexpected. The toy depicted the Dread Wolf, right down to its six red eyes. Kelsey was Dalish, and she would never have something like this before. That meant she had gotten it after she discovered his identity.

 

His chest swelled with undeserved pleasure. It was simply... _adorable_ to see her laying across the bed with the toy tucked close to her chest. His claws clicked against the concrete as he approached. Nosing back the covers, he studied the wolf. Its stitched eyes stared back at him, mocking him. Guilt and sadness replaced the happiness. The thing was old and worn, so she had kept it a long time. For her to still hold that much affection...to turn to an inanimate object to replace his absence...his ears drooped. He truly did not deserve her.

 

"Don't be sad. She loves it. Loves you. It did not mind keeping her company in the night. Warm hands clutching it close. 'I miss you. I miss you so much.' Tears streaming down, soaking the sheets." The spirit boy said. "It made her smile more, though. Still sad but not quite as withdrawn...but there were also other thoughts. Bittersweet thoughts. Tiny hand curled around the toy. Hair like her mother's but eyes like her father."

 

Solas lowered himself to the floor. The picture Cole painted was one he often thought of. What would she look like, carrying his baby?

_Beautiful._

It was doubtful such a thing would ever happen. No matter how much it hurt, he had to complete his duty first. He had to set things right. He didn't know what the future held or if he'd be alive to see it. There was so much to do, even if his vhenan found another way to undue his mistakes.

 

Solas closed his eyes and let the Fade create a hazy imitation of what a family might look like. Kelsey surrounded in a throng of his children, laughter bright in her eyes. He would pull her close, whisper sweet nothings into her ear and remind her, every night, how much he loved her with well placed touches and kisses. He would trace invisible patterns across her cheeks every morning, gently rousing her from sleep. He'd teach his children the Elvhen language. Maybe they would have a pet cat or dog. He'd read them stories of Elvhen lore while his vhenan prepared an evening meal. He would attempt to stitch his childrens' clothing when they became torn. His heart would ultimately swat his hand away and take over herself with a teasing grin.

 

Wolves shouldn't cry, yet he felt the tears stream down his face nonetheless.

 


	6. What Pride Had Wrought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelsey learns the consequences that destroying the veil will bring.

**[Lavellan]**

 

Wind swept over the grass, causing it to bend gently in the wind. Kelsey sat in the center of a wide, open meadow. Clouds obscured the sun, casting a shadow over the field. After her horrific encounter with Solas, she sought respite in the Fade. She had found a quiet spot in the bowels of Skyhold, where the mosaics she had found during her adventures were still displayed. Her trip to the Fade had real purpose though. She could not find a way to bring the elves back to their former glory without destroying the veil. Even after all this time, the knowledge still eluded her. It made sense. Whatever knowledge that existed before the veil had been destroyed with few remnants that survived. No one born after that time would have the secret to destroying what had already been there. So, with that in mind, Kelsey needed to know what would happen _if_ the veil came down. _If_ Solas managed to do it - and she knew that he undoubtedly would, one way or another.

 

She didn't trust the Wolf to answer her, but he wasn't the only one who could converse with spirits. It was a knowledge he had readily shared with her in the time of the Inquisition.

 

The wisp before her smiled. She was painfully beautiful. Her form was slight and ethereal. Bathed in a white gleam, Kelsey could see the background of the terrain blurring through her body. Not quite solid. Flowers were woven into her hair and it reminded her of forest spirits that were found in some legends or fictional writings.

 

Of course, this was entirely Kelsey's fault. Spirits would take the form that mages would shape in their minds. Perhaps it was Kelsey's homesickness that crafted the spirit to look as she did. Whatever the reason, she held the knowledge Kelsey sought. The Well had been strangely silent since that voice had helped her free Solas.

 

Wisdom smiled at her. It was not Solas' lost frined, but instead another wisp found by Cole a few months back.

 

"I need to know what will happen to the world if the veil is gone." Kelsey said.

 

Wisdom pondered a moment, perhaps collecting her vast knowledge before lifting her chin to speak. Her voice was light and poetic. The worlds rolled off her tongue like the quiet song of a lullaby that reverberated across the Fade. A few wisps paused just to hear her delicate voice.

 

"Without the veil, there will be no demons. You worried about this, yes? But your worry is unjust." Kelsey started. No demons? Then she wanted to slap herself in the face. Of course! Demons were spirits corrupted. Spirits that were yanked from the Fade without consent. But without the veil, there would be no barrier. Spirits could slip in and out of existence freely. Or they would be a part of the waking world just as surely as humans were.

 

"You see now." Wisdom mused in approval.

 

"Alright, but what about everything else?" Kelsey pressed.

 

"No demons. Mages will not fall to possession. The Harrowing would not be needed - or possible, really. But the Evanuris would rise, as will the last remaining Archdemons. There will be Blights. Possibly all occurring at the same time, or very close to it."

 

Kelsey's mind reeled from that. Seven Archdmons, five blights already. That meant that two more Archdemons remained...and if they would awaken, they would release the start of not one, but quite possibly two. As if one didn't do enough damage! Kelsey had not even considered how the veil protected the world against Blights. Thedas was still recovering from the Fifth Blight...a sixth or a seventh would tear the world apart. Were there enough Wardens to fight against a force like that?

 

Suddenly, she could understand why the Wardens at Adament would fall to dark magic in order to preempt the blights.

 

Wisdom sat calmly, allowing Kelsey to process this information before continuing.

 

"Mages will bear the initial shock. The Veil serves as a barrier. It constricts magical abilities. Weakens it. Mages today learn how to control their talents with this block intact. But should it suddenly fall, they will tap into power they had never known. Those with the best control will bend, but they won't break. Others..." Wisdom trailed off.

 

Kelsey understood. _As this world burned in the raw chaos..._

 

Solas' words.

 

She understood what he did not answer her.

 

"There has to be a way..." Kelsey croaked, her throat tight with emotion. Wisdom only watched her sadly. Lavellan parted her lips, ready to ask, beg...plead with the spirit of a better way. A way to give Solas his world and to keep her own safe.  No sound came out. Wisdom's form faded until Kelsey gasped. The meadow was gone.

 

She woke on the cold stone of Skyhold's lowest chambers. Firelight flickered over the old stone walls, offering an illusion of a homely atmosphere. But a home did not leave its inhabitants so cold and alone. Sweat dotted her brow and slicked down her back, causing her soft cotton shirt to stick to her skin. She ran a hand down her face. Kelsey allowed herself to feel the defeat that beat at her heart. Her eyes squeezed shut against the pain that throbbed every pore of her being. Wisdom's knowledge washed over her like salt in an open, infected wound.

 

Mages would be out of control. Not all, but enough would lose control. She pictured taverns burning as countless mages reeled in panic, only causing their control to further slip from their grasp. Fire, ice, and lightening would clash in a horrific storm of terror and death. People would die. Templars would storm the College of Enchanters. A rebellion would quickly spring up. Mages and Templars alike would fall in a river of blood. Thedas would once again cry out for the mages to be contained. Divine Leliana would struggle for control, but perhaps even she would see the need to reform the Circles once more.

 

Spirits would join the living. Kelsey was not sure of the picture that would create. Would they be invisible, or like Cole who took a physical form? Or would they indeed look like spirits, except they now roamed the waking world instead? Or would they be as ghosts, floating around without care?

 

Two blights would be unleashed. It didn't matter if they happened all at once or years apart. It could take _years_ for the Wardens to slay the darkspawn and track down the Old God. And it took _years_ to recover. In that time, countless thousands would die to darkspawn. Others would die to the sickness of the taint. The Wardens, who were steadily bulking up their ranks, would likely be destroyed even before they found the Old Gods. And only a Warden could kill them.

 

And, hey, if that wasn't enough, a little sprinkling of ancient elven gods would be added to the shitfest. And if Solas had anyrhing to say about it, they would be no better than Tevinter. Solas said he had plans, but what did that entail exactly? If they couldn't be redeemed, they would have to be slain. And that was no easy feat either, considering Mythal and her weird ability to be dead but also _not dead_. Alive in spirit form, possessing others around her.

 

_But never the unwilling._ Mythal had said that to Morrigan when she feared her mother taking over her own body. Would the same apply to the other gods, or would they be free to rein chaos in a different body?

 

"Kelsey!"

 

Kelsey was jolted from her depression by a smooth, yet incessant voice. Dorian. The crystal sat below her throat and warmed her skin.

 

"Dorian! I was _sleeping_!" She hissed.

 

"Well, rise and shine then, sweet thing! Do you know how hard it is to balance the infuriatingly boring politics of the Magisterium, co-ruling the Lucerni in a despite plight to save _my_ people, ensuring I have enough guards so that while I sleep I'm not slain, while _also_ trying to dig up magical oddities and secrets that can save your awfully dull apostate lover? I feel as if I haven't slept well in months!"

 

Though Dorian's tone was teasing, she could detect the hint of exhaustion there. Kelsey felt a stab of guilt. He, more than the rest, was her key to saving Solas and her constant support. The others helped, but Dorian's enthralling lilt and never-ending humor soothed her like nothing else. Well, perhaps, save one.

 

"I'm sorry, Dorian." It was good to hear him sound happy, for a change. Soon after the Exalted Counsel, she learned that his father had been assassinated. She was glad that they had restored their relationship when they did. She knew it had changed him and he now ruled as a Magister himself. Except he was attempted to alter Tevinter back to their old roots. It was a feat nearly as impossible as Solas' own desire, but if anyone could do it, it would be Dorian.

 

"Ah, don't fuss. I've heard of your success. Oh! What I wouldn't give to see his face! I have sent a gift your way. A shiny, exquisite collar dotted with the most expensive diamonds!"

 

Kelsey pinched the bridge of her nose. " _Dorian_."

 

He was still laughing to himself. She waited for it to die down before she launched into an hour long explanation of what had occured when they faced Solas, the burning of the Temple, the return to Skyhold, and of course, her new expertise of the destruction that would occur if the veil was destroyed.

 

Dorian was quiet for so long she feared he had ended the connection.

 

When he finally spoke, it was in a slew of curses.

 

"Yeah." Kelsey sighed.

 

There was little else Dorian had to offer. His book on ancient wards against demons wouldn't do much to stop blights or old gods. They were back to square one.

 

She ended the call with a pang of sadness still in her heart, though it had been uplifted to hear Dorian talk about his own success. It gave her hope and he promised he would look into his own studies in order to find something that would help.

 

Her muscles protected when she finally stood and climbed the stairs. Her eyes flicked to the door that Josephine once worked behind. Beyond that was the war table, long abandoned after the Inquisition disbanded. 

 

She found herself outside, heading towards the Tavern. Sentinels - both her own and Solas's - milled about where solders once stood. Abelas was spotted near Cassandra's old haunt. When she stepped inside the Tavern, it was noticably quieter without the bard playing her beautiful songs. Instead, it was Iron Bull's rowdy laughter that filled the small building. He had a mug in his hand and was surrounded by Sera and his Chargers.

 

"Boss! Join us for a drink!"

 

She knew that she shouldn't. The Sentinels still regarded her as a child who foiled around in things she did not understand. A fool who thought her love for a single man would be enough to save the world. Getting drunk off her ass wouldn't paint her in a better light.

 

But fuck it. She was tired. Since the Inquisition began, she had put others before her. The whole of Thedas still weighed on her shoulders. She was the only one who gave a damn about Solas. She could have ended this by killing him. He would make it so easy. And yet she couldn't. Love stayed her hand. Hours spent delving into tomes and exploring the Fade for answers. For one damn night, she didn't want to feel. She longed for beautiful numbness.

 

For once, she didn't want to dwell on the shit Pride had wrought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. So it's been a few years. I was reading other fanfics after getting back into Dragon Age, and stumbled upon my own. Re-reading it gave me inspiration to add to it. It was a little hard to get back into the tone I wrote with then, so I hope I don't disappoint!


End file.
